Callen ahora y hablen para siempre…
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: Cuando Kakashi regresa a la aldea después de una misión no puede creer lo que ha pasado, sin duda la mayor desgracia que podía ocurrir—¡Qué mi alumna qué…!


**Diclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Autor:** ColorInTheSky.

 **Género:** Humor/Romance

 **Rated:** T.

 **Resumen:** Cuando Kakashi regresa a la aldea después de una misión no puede creer lo que ha pasado, sin duda la mayor desgracia que podía ocurrir—¡Qué mi alumna qué…!

 **Nota:** Este fic lo hice hace mucho tiempo, por lo que las situaciones no estas "actualizadas" porque en ese momento el manga todavía no acababa, aquí Tsunade todavía es Hokague y Sasuke regreso a la aldea y no se fue.

* * *

 **Callen ahora y hablen para siempre…**

 **La peor noticia del mundo.**

Kakashi brincaba por los árboles tranquilamente mientras leía su preciado Icha-Icha, elevo levemente la vista para encontrarse con su amada aldea, ¡por fin! después de 6 largos meses fuera en una misión podría volver a su hogar, estaría más alegre si no fuera por el papeleo, pero eso a fin de cuentas no importaba, echaba de menos tantas cosas que no podía ni quiera enumerarlas, sobre todo a su extensa colección de icha icha guardadas en una segura caja fuerte en el rincón más recóndito de su casa, ya podía sentir sus preciados libros en sus manos, sus suaves hojas pasando por sus dedos, definitivamente la mejor sensación del mundo.

Con un último salto aterrizo sobre sus pies y comenzó a caminar con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y una sonrisa casi imperceptible, dio un fuerte suspiro al entrar por la puerta de Konoha, voltio el rostro a los vigilantes que lo miraban sorprendidos, les sonrió y les dio un saludo con la mano, entonces se percato de que algo estaba mal cuando ambos lo miraron con tristeza y susurraban palabras como "pobrecillo" y apartaban la mirada, extrañado siguió su camino.

Kakashi como buen ninja que era se percato de que algo andaba mal y no era solo por el simple hecho de lo sucedido en la entrada, si no porque el ambiente en la aldea parecía triste y pesado, y la mayoría de las personas solo se acercaban a darle el pésame y cuando preguntaba simplemente todos huían.

Se acerco a la torre de la Hokage que parecía estar resguardada por varios guardias, al llegar ahí lo detuvieron, pidió una explicación, pero justo cuando la iba a recibir una fuerte explosión sacudió el edificio y comprendió que tal vez no era buen momento, de todas formas se suponía que su regreso no sería hasta dentro de 2 días pero la misión acabo antes de lo esperado.

Los gritos de la quinta hokague le hicieron saber que lo mejor sería retirarse y regresar después, cuando estuviera más calmada.

Siguió su camino hasta su casa, en donde pensaba darse una buena ducha y recostarse a dormir, no sin antes darle las buenas noches a sus preciados libros Icha-Icha.

Camina tranquilamente, mientras la mirada de la gente no se apartaba de él, todos cuchicheaban, pero si volteaba a verlos estos volteaban la mirada.

Pasaba cerca de un bar cuando escucho un revuelo, pudo ver la sombra de sillas volando al igual que mesas y botellas, se quedo pensado si debía de entrar y ayudar a calmar a los alborotadores, pero la idea de regresar a su casa y dormir sonaba más acogedora.

Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando el alboroto se detuvo y una voz conocida le hizo regresar sobre sus pasos.

Con cuidado entro al local, tratando de no pisar los vidrios, pedazos de madera y borrachos que estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

Entonces lo encontró, la razón del alboroto siendo regañado por el dueño del negocio, un rubio con cara de idiota completamente borracho.

Volteo la mirada hasta la barra encontrándose para su sorpresa a su otro alumno, si Sasuke Uchiha estaba tirado en la barra completamente ahogado de borracho aparentemente vivo, cosa que comenzó a dudar, tal vez ya había entrado en un coma etílico y nadie se había dado cuenta. Debía de darles una lección de cómo beber después.

Naruto al verlo se lanzo sobre él casi tirándolo en el acto, haciéndolo replantearse su razón por haber entrado a ese sitio en primer lugar.

—Kakashi-sensei—el olor del alcohol le hizo dar un par de pasos atrás—¡es horrible, una desgracia!—el peli-plata hizo un enorme esfuerzo por entender lo el Uzumaki decía.

El rubio comenzó a sollozar y derramar lágrimas cómicamente mientras balbuceaba cosas inentendibles, los mocos se le comenzaron a salir y se limpio con la manga haciendo que Kakashi mostrara una mueca de asco, todo parecía casi normal hasta que…

—Es tan horrible—sollozo—Sakura-chan—ante la mención de su alumna puso atención.

—¿Q-qué paso con ella?—pregunto algo preocupado.

—Sakura-chan, la pobre Sakura-chan, fue tan…—los sollozos volvieron impidiéndolo continuar.

Nuevamente regreso la mirada a Sasuke que parecía está recuperando la conciencia ante la mención de Sakura.

—¿Qué paso con Sakura?—ahora si estaba preocupado, los pésames que había recibido antes, las miradas y los susurros, no podía ser cierto ¿verdad?

—Ella…—hipo—ella, no regresará—Kakashi estaba a punto de un ataque.

No su pequeña Sakura no, el destino podía llevarse a cualquiera de los dos idiotas que estaban frente suyo, pero no a Sakura, no a la chica dulce que no le causaba problemas, podía vivir sin el revoltoso idiota del rubio, incluso sin el emo vengador del Uchiha, después de todo hace tiempo se había resignado a que probablemente el carácter de ambos terminaría matándolos siendo aún jóvenes, pero Sakura, ella era especial, ella nunca le dio problemas, bueno tal vez contadas veces, nada que ver con los otros dos.

—¿Cómo?—no esa no era la pregunta, zarandeó Naruto tratando de calmarlo—¿Qué paso con Sakura?—exigió.

—Ella…—comenzó a hiperventilar no podía soportar tanto suspenso, miles de cosas se pasaron por su mente, ella siendo torturada, ella en un charco de sangre, ella pidiendo ayuda sin que nadie la escuchara y por ultimo ella atada con la ropa hecha trisas, enseñando de más y…ok no, demasiado icha-icha…—se va a casar—no, por favor, todo menos eso, de todas las cosas horribles que le había pasado esta era la peor.

—Y con alguien que no soy yo—Sasuke parecía haber revivido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—chillo horrorizado.

—Lo que oyes—Un fuerte mareo lo ataco, el mundo se le vino encima—¿Cómo pudo?—Kakashi tomo una silla y se sentó recargándose en la barra, esto era demasiado para él, más de lo que podía soportar—Mira esta cara…—Hatake suspiro y volteo a ver a su emo-revolucionario-alumno, parecía que llevaba días sin afeitarse ni bañarse, tenía los ojos algo hinchados, se veía tan desaliñado como su estado de ebriedad se lo permitía mostrar ¿eso en su barba era vomito?

Con un escalofrió y asqueado volteo la mirada al bar-tender—Si…no puedo entender, como es que no está contigo—su tono destilaba ironía—Sobre todo no entiendo, atravesarlas con un Chidori siempre funciona—negó con la cabeza sin entender, qué era lo que había salido mal, definitivamente no encontró nada.

—Si, eso enamora a cualquiera—interrumpió el bar-tender—Escuche, tengo una familia que mantener y estoy aquí escuchando a un montón de retardados que se quejan porque una chica encontró algo mejor que todos ustedes o cualquiera en la aldea y los dejo en la frienzone—señalo a Naruto que no dejaba de chillar en el piso—senseizone—lo señalo a él—y…¿tú que eres?—señalo por ultimo al Uchiha—bueno…multiplespersonalidadesuchihazone—Sasuke comenzó a sollozar cual bebé mientras se recostaba en la barra y se quedaba dormido—Así que ¿va a ordenar o se va estar quejando junto a los otro imbéciles?

El ninja copia suspiro sin prestar atención al tipo raro que le hablaba—Sólo deme lo más fuerte que tenga—esta sería una muy larga noche.

* * *

 _Dos cosas:_

 _1: Este fic fue pensado como un one-shot pero salieron más capítulos, esto se puede quedar así, o tener más capítulos, depende que lo que ustedes digan._

 _2: La pareja principal es SasuSaku, obviamente veremos al peruano…digo Sasuke sufrir un poco por Sakura*inserta risa malvada*, pero no solo a él, sino a todo el equipo 7 y Konoha solo para detener la boda xD, habrá 2 bandos, los que están en contra de que Sakura se case y los que están a favor, fuera de Ino, Tsunade y el equipo 7 no he pensado quién esta de lado de quién, así que si en sus comentarios me pueden dejar quienes quieren que este del lado de Pro y Contra se los agradecería mucho._


End file.
